


Obligatory Angel and Demon AU

by Trinz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel and Demon AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Angels and demons are definitely not supposed to be together, but neither this angel or demon cared.





	

Robbie landed in front of Sportacus, wings spread out high. They would have blocked out the sun had they existed on a visible and corporeal plane of existence. Sportacus just eyed his wings and returned the gesture by flaring out his own beautiful white fluffy wings.

Oh great, they were posturing to each other. And, was the angel revealing the underside of his wings? Robbie was sure he could see Sportacus’ light blue flight feathers. He tore his gaze from from his wings and caught eyes with Sportacus, his own leathery wings lowering slightly as Sportacus revealed more of his own.

Oh god- so Sportacus was displaying to him. Robbie couldn’t help but blush and fold his wings to his back.

“Uh, what are you guys doing?”

Of course Pinkie would show up to ruin the moment.

Robbie grinned slightly when Sportacus snapped his wings shut despite the fact that the human couldn’t see them.

“We’re doing nothing, Pinkie, now go away.” He didn’t break eye contact with Sportacus

“Whatever.” Stephanie crossed her arms defiantly. “I’m not talking to you, I wanted to ask if Sportacus wanted to join us for a game of soccer.”

Sportacus immediately broke eye contact with Robbie. “Of course I would!”

Robbie rolled his eyes as the angel raced away, doing aerobatic feats as he retreated.

Well, at least that’d give Robbie time to create a dance to impress the angel with. As he didn’t have feathers to show off to a potential mate like Sportacus did he had to do as demons do and show off his dancing skills.

Hopefully the angel would understand.

 

It took an entire week to find a chance to corner the angel in a place where the kids wouldn’t interrupt. Robbie found a specific time after the kids were tired and wouldn’t get in trouble, but well before Sportacus’ bed time.

Finally, he got Sportacus to his lair after ‘accidentally’ blowing something up, causing the angel to rush down to go to the demon’s rescue. But, with the angel in his lair Robbie started to dance.

Sportacus quickly caught on, entranced by the way Robbie waved his wings and moved his barbed trail around his body. At one point Sportacus tried to join, and while the demon was flattered, he wasn’t done yet.

Robbie twirled around Sportacus and flicked his tail around Sportacus’ legs. The angel blushed and Robbie winked at him. He only stopped when he noticed that Sportacus had been staring at him, motionless, for a whole three minutes. Then, he stopped, and went to the angel to bow in front of him. When he straightened up again Sportacus pushed himself into Robbie’s personal space and grabbed his hands.

Robbie couldn’t help his face lighting up in a smile. He effortlessly pulled the angel closer and began to dance with him.

He didn’t know how long they danced, Robbie’s tail stroking Sportacus’ feathered one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... whatever this is. Comments are loved and cherished. More may or may not be written. Probably not for this AU, though


End file.
